


Gallows Humor

by Dracoravebird



Category: Let It Die (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, I have no excuse nor regrets, Lots of Sex, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Swaping Gender, Swapping bodies, because hey if you can why not?, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoravebird/pseuds/Dracoravebird
Summary: Crypt doubted she’d ever tell Death she loved it when he asked to stay over. Having a high-maintenance… friend… made her feel useful. Made her feel wanted. That was more than she could say for most of her relationships, in the past. So, she had told Death straight up that the door was always open, for him. And it was an offer Death took to heart, it seemed.





	1. Now Kiss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex right off the bat! Reader discretion and all that.

Crypt doubted she’d ever tell Death she loved it when he asked to stay over. Having a high-maintenance… friend… made her feel useful. Made her feel wanted. That was more than she could say for most of her relationships, in the past. So, she had told Death straight up that the door was always open, for him. And it was an offer Death took to heart, it seemed.

Tonight was no different. When she heard Death’s classic rendition of Shave and a Haircut, she knew who it was. Crypt moved to the door, opening it with one hand before continuing to pull her shirt on. Death’s mouth hung open for a moment, and even with those glasses, she could feel those eyes focusing down until she cleared her throat.

“Uh… Hey, senpai! I got the new system!” He eagerly showed her the package in his hands. “Wanna try?”

“Sure.” She smirked, motioning for him to come in.

A skip and a hop carried him into her penthouse. The penthouse afforded to her since she conquered the tower and was now the head honcho besides him. His enforcer. Of course, she regularly had to defend that title, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. Closing the door behind him, she watched him scuttle to the bulky box television in the living room, hooking the new console up.

From his flustered motions, she guessed answering the door in only gym shorts and a tank top wasn’t the most modest or subtle greeting. Finally, however, as she sat down on the sofa, he had it working and handed her one of the controllers.

“It’s called Warframe! About biomech ninjas in space! It’s really cool. You’ll love it.”

Crypt hummed quietly to herself and smirked. “How many hours did you sink into this one?”

He hesitated before muttering “over a thousand” under his breath.

“It’s okay. It’ll be our little secret.”

“I had the guy modify the console so we could play this splitscreen, even if it isn’t designed to.” Death told her his own controller in hand. “I started with Volt.”

“I think I’ll go Excal.”

“Cool! I’ll do some missions and wait for you to finish the Tutorial.”

\---------

She had to hand it to him, he knew how to pick good games. Crypt found herself immersed in it for several hours before the two of them took a break, mostly because she needed a refill of her drink and he didn’t really want to play without her. While she stood at the counter, mixing orange ginger ale and iced tea together for her signature drink, he twisted around on the sofa to watch.

Light glinted off the cable ports dotting her body like stars on pallid, ashen skin. Her hair was just as pale, platinum in color, cropped short with a single loose corkscrew in front of her face. Bicolored eyes, one honey-colored and the other a warm hazel. Black ink fanned out across her shoulders, down her back, and across her outer thighs in geometric and honeycomb designs, though he could only see a fraction of it. Crypt’s male body had the same template and those same tattoos.

He made a surprised sound when she glanced his way and caught him staring.

With a smirk, she leaned against the counter, stirring her drink absently. “I’m thinkin about ordering in. You want anything?”

“Uh… S-Sure!” Death’s voice cracked briefly. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

She shrugged, grabbing her phone off the counter. “You can go ahead and run a mission without me. I’ll order and be back in a minute.”

Mumbling something, he turned and continued playing, though he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Crypt could guess why, grinning to herself as she placed their order. He glanced back at her during a loading screen, just as she leaned over the counter and stuck her ass out for good measure. She heard a squeak, and him turning back to face the television. Finished, she set the phone down and returned to the living area in time to peer over the back of the couch and see him, in vain, trying to adjust the tent in his skinny jeans.

“So,” Crypt arched a brow, “this is why you wanted to crash at my place?”

“No! Senpai, I…” Death trailed off, gritting his teeth. “I mean—Wait. You don’t sound angry…”

“I’m not. I came in here to see if you needed help with that.”

“H-Help with—Ah!” A surprised gasp left him as she leaned over the back of the sofa and ran her hands along his thighs. He hissed through his teeth, shivering. “But… the takeout.”

“Won’t be here for an hour. Traffic.” She nuzzled the back of his hood. “Unless you’re wanting me to stop.”

“No! Uh, I mean… I’d like it if you kept going.”

Crypt hummed in approval, her hands sliding up to the bulge between his legs. Despite being close to her in height, he felt rather hung, and she could appreciate that. Hands shaking, he set the controller aside and dug his fingers into the sofa cushions. His head lolled back, and his member throbbed noticeably when he felt her breasts pillow his skull.

“Senpai…!” Death whined, hips twitching upwards into her hands.

“Eager?” Crypt chuckled.

Another whine came as she pulled her hands away.

“Here. Scoot up.”

No hesitation came as he shuffled forward, and squawked as she hopped the back of the sofa and sat behind him, her toned thighs framing his much thinner ones. One of her hands returned to his crotch, the other splaying on his chest and holding him back against her. Crypt loved the size difference between them. He was so powerful and still so small and demure in stature. Her female body stood two inches over him, and her male body a whole six inches and so much more meaty compared to him. But she loved his slender, wiry self.

A purr welled in her throat as she pumped his length through soft denim, and ground her hips against his clothed ass.

“Senpai…” He shivered against her, hips slowly, almost reluctantly grinding back against her.

“Which would you rather do?” Crypt rested her chin on his shoulder. “Fuck me, or have me swap bodies and fuck you?”

The question drew a whimper from him.

“I don’t have much a preference. When you’ve had both sexes, you know they aren’t so different.”

“C-Crypt… Fuck!” Death bounced lightly in her lap.

“Or maybe, to save time, I can just have you like this, and then I can bend you over next time.”

He was whining, then. Gasping and arching.

“Can I open your clothes?”

Death fell quiet, bristling. “You… You won’t like it.”

“How do you know?” She questioned, tilting her head.

“Because.”

“Because isn’t an answer.” Crypt pouted, but nuzzled his shoulder. “But if it makes you uncomfortable, then I won’t.”

Her hand returned to rubbing across his crotch, content with giving him an over-the-pants handjob as she tried to ignore just how wet she was. Death gasped, his hands gripping her thighs. After a moment, however, his hand gently gripped her wrist. Instantly, she stopped, worried she had pushed him too far or read him wrong. However, she watched as he pulled his gloves loose finger by finger, and then off entirely.

His skin was the color of ink. A pitch-black hue, cool to the touch with a texture like silk. His fingers were thin and bony, but not emaciated like one might expect. His hands were long, and narrow, but still about the same size as her own. The hand before her shook, both with nerves and pent-up lust he had been carrying for gods only knew how long. But, the trembles stopped when her hand came up to hold his, warm and calloused from weapons use and inhabiting a living, cloned body.

“So… it doesn’t freak you out?” Death muttered, turning his head to peer at her from the corner of his eye.

“No.” The pad of her thumb rubbed across his middle-knuckle. “I think its rather beautiful. And if you’re alright with it… I’d like to see more.”

After a moment he stood, turned around, and straddled her lap. Crypt’s hand rose to push his hood back, and he offered no resistance. Bare skull faded into black flesh along his lower jaw and over his neck, as if he were wearing a helmet. The skin of his neck was drawn tight over tendons and blood vessels, though she saw no pulse. Her fingers slid down and started plucking open the fastenings of his coat, and pushed the material open.

Rather than disgust or morbid fascination, her expression was the look of someone examining an art piece. Taking in every detail. It was no surprise to her that he was wearing a Borderlands 2 tank-top that would’ve hugged anyone else but hung loose on his form. So slender, and narrow, but bearing sinewy muscle. That, and she had seen him eat. He was anything but malnourished. Her fingers teased the hem of the shirt before pushing it upwards, flattening her hands against his featherweight abs, one thumb skirting his navel.

Death moaned, his thighs tight around her lap as he ground himself against her, desperate for continued friction. The coat was pushed off, and the tank-top was pulled over his head. He looked so much smaller without the baggy clothing, and she hummed appreciatively as her fingers traced down his torso, along his belly.

“Senpai… please…” He frotted against her stomach.

Crypt snickered, teasing the outline of his cock through his pants, especially where the dark, slick patch of precum was forming.

“Senpai!”

“Be patient.” She drew her hand back, rubbing his inner thigh. 

A keening whine rolled in his throat, his hands digging into the back of the couch, forearms resting on her shoulders. He watched as she undid his belt, button, and fly, peeling his jeans open to expose his boxer briefs. His cock was straining the material, making a clear, firm outline. The boxer briefs were pulled down with teasing slowness, Crypt biting her lower lip with a grin at the broken sound he made when cool air washed over his crotch. His length was slick and shiny with precum, dripping like a broken tap. She pulled his boxer-briefs down and brushed her thumb across his balls before weighing them. A good size, like his length. Feeling her roll them gently and give them a squeeze made him whimper.

“Please!” He rasped, nearly shaking in her lap. “Ohpleaseohpleaseohplease…!”

Still grinning, she lifted her tanktop up, exposing her chest freely and tapping her breastbone. “C’mere.”

The lenses of his sunglasses turned to stars as he shifted up on his knees and she slumped down in her seat, sandwiching his impressive cock between her breasts. A strangled sound left him, said sound making her clench her legs closed with need. But she was more interested in him than herself right now. His eyes were glue to her as she pinched her nipples, pumping her modest but soft breasts along his length while dipping her head forward to kiss the tip of his cock.

It wasn’t the taste of a human man. More like a cold glass of wine. Not good tasting, but not bad, either. His hips settled just beneath her breasts, his movements rocking forward just so, his body now feeling just above lukewarm, and trembling.

“S-Senpai… I… I’m gonna…!”

Crypt’s gaze rose to meet his.

He shrieked. It was an awkward, grating sound. When he tried to pull away, she grabbed his hip and hauled him back in, sucking and swallowing as he spilled. Again, not good or bad, though the slick and sticky texture clung to her mouth. Death slumped, weakly resting his elbows on the back of the sofa, little broken sounds escaping between now slack jaws. A cry left him when she pulled off with a slurp, licking her lips.

“That was fun.” Crypt chuckled, kissing beside his navel.

“That was amazing.” Death panted, his sunglasses lenses now changed to a pair of hearts. “Like… Holy shit.”

A knock at the door made him tense, but he relaxed when she effortlessly turned and pushed him to lay back on the couch. He watched over the back of it as she pulled her shirt down, paid for the food, set it on the counter, and made to grab some dishes.

“You… don’t want me to return the favor, senpai?”

The question made her pause and peer at him. “I didn’t think you’d want to.”

“Of course I want to!” The sunglasses lenses again shift to hearts.

She peered at the food, and gazed at him again. “Food can wait, I guess.”

Death giggled as she walked back over to him, and he laid flat on his back on the sofa.

Crypt arched a brow. “You want me to—”

“Yes! I mean…” He hesitated, poking his index fingers together as he fidgeted. “If you’re cool with that, yeah.”

She grinned, biting her lower lip. He watched her shimmy out of her shorts, and then her panties slid to the floor. Crypt was aroused enough for her slick to glint between her toned thighs. Some women preferred doing this in reverse, but she preferred facing forward. It was less awkward, and she could gaze down at her partner as she saw fit.

When she straddled his head, hovering over him, Death gave no argument, even when she pulled his sunglasses off and dropped them on the ottoman. Soft, pale blue eyes so oddly demure stared up at her, his arms up the backs of her legs and hands on her upper thighs. Even so, a dark violet tongue, long and serpentine, slid out from between his teeth. Crypt mewed at the feeling of his tongue sliding up through her folds, the tip brushing just beside her clit.

“Death… ah fuck…” Crypt shuddered over him.

He groaned under her, hands grabbing at her hips. When he shifted beneath her, she glanced over her shoulder and saw he was hard again, his member weeping across his abs.

“Keep it up and you might get to put that somewhere more fun.”

His fingers clenched on her thighs and he moaned against her, lapping at her eagerly. Without lips, sucking at her was not an option, but he more than made up for it with dexterity. One hand moved to her mons, thumb gently pushing the hood of her clit up so he could sweep his tongue along the sensitive bud. Crypt cooed over him, and Death groaned in response. Her slick trailed across bare teeth, which added just the right amount of pressure to his actions. Creaking springs sounded as he rocked his hips. Part of her wondered if he was getting off on it more than she was.

With a smoldering look, biting her lower lip, she braced one hand on the arm of the couch and slid the other down to part her folds. He slid his tongue into her without delay, the inhumanly long and thick appendage pressed into her, thrusting slow while his thumb slowly stroked over her clit with her own slick as lube. Crypt gasped out, her legs tensing.

“Are you into talk?”

He grunted something of an affirmative, his nails lightly digging at her skin.

“I figured.” She let out a pleased huff as his tongue flattened against her g-spot, stroking. “Just a sweet little sub, aren’t you.”

A spring snapped somewhere as his hips jerked, a distressed sound leaving him.

“It’s cute, y’know.” Crypt smiled down at him. “I like it.”

Panting, he pulled his tongue back and stared up at her with a pleading look. “S-Senpai, I…”

“Do you think I could make you cum like this?”

Death shuddered, and then nodded.

“Kay… I’ll let you pick. We finish like this and pick up again later. Or, you can go ahead and fuck me.”

“If I say the first one, there’ll be a next time?” The question lacked his usual enthusiasm, like he doubted she’d be interested.

Crypt looked at him with surprise before her expression softened. “I promise, honey. There’ll be a next time, and then some.”

“Then… keep talking, senpai. Please?”

Chuckling, she watched him press his tongue back into her, his thumb rubbing over her clit in little circles. “You know… the first thing—ah fuck—The first thing I thought when we met was that you were cute. Like a kitten.”

He whined.

“And when I got to the tower? I was pretty damn impressed. Disappointed that I would die in a raging inferno…” She paused to take a ragged breath. “But impressed.”

Death pressed his face closer, shoving his tongue as deeply as he could, the unnatural appendage just barely brushing her core.

“Fuck, if this isn’t one helluvan outcome.” It was getting harder to talk. He was hitting all the right places. “And watchin you kill that thing with one swipe—Ah!”

Whether lust-drunk or desperate, his other hand left her hip and gripped her ass, thin fingers digging into the toned flesh. He was whining, rocking his hips. That did it. Crypt was beyond talking coherently. She was panting and shaking, trying not to grind down on him – because skeletal angles might hurt. Then, his thumb stopped moving and simply pressed his thumb down, smothering the sensitive button.

Crypt cried out, tensing. Her orgasm ripped through her hard enough for her lower belly to ache at the force of it and she winced in oversensitive bliss. He groaned against her muff, and then let out a broken cry just before she felt sticky warmth splat against her ass. Panting open-mouthed, she rocked against him slowly before going still. Lifting his thumb away with care, he pulled his tongue from her and silently licked her folds clean of her release.

“Fuck…” Death shivered, his deceptively strong arms holding her steady. “You okay?”

She nodded, bangs in her face. “We should’ve done this sooner.”

A hum of agreement left him and he watched as she stood. Leaving her underwear on the floor, she pulled her shorts up and pulled on her shirt before walking into the kitchen and fixing two bowls. When she returned, he had tucked himself back into his pants.

“Here. Stir fried mushroom udon.” Crypt handed him a bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

He muttered a quiet thanks, pulling his shades back on. As he started to eat, she saw the lenses again displayed a pair of hearts.

\---------


	2. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pr0n! This is shorter than I would like but I'm not feelin good today, but I wanted to update anyway. Sorry if this isn't up to par. *shrugs*

The second round came later than expected. Death had to leave to deal at six AM with two of the new dons infighting with one another instead of sticking to their own turf, leaving Crypt to her own devices. He returned in the evening. Usual knock, usual greeting, only this time, the return greeting was her gently hooking a finger in the collar of his coat and dragging him inside.

“Rough day?” She questioned, arching a brow at his addled state.

“I guess you could call it emotionally draining.” Death shrugged, somewhat distracted.

“So… Ready for the second part?”

“The second…? Oh. Oh!” His shades’ lenses turned to stars. “Yeah! I mean… You’re not mad I took off this morning?”

“If I was mad, you’d know.”

He considered this a moment before laughing. “That’s true.”

Crypt smirked at him. “And, if anything, you gave me all day to think about what I wanted to do to you.”

Death swallowed hard.

“Any objections?”

“Nope.” He shook his head.

With a purr, she tugged him along, back to the bedroom. A place he still hadn’t seen since she moved in to the Enforcer’s Penthouse Suite. Much like the rest of the penthouse, it looked like modern, sleek, and retro like polished cyberpunk. The bed was oversized, a huge circular thing set on a three-step dais and partially shrouded by sheer black silk. The material was see-through enough that he could make out red silks sheets. There was a partition by the dresser, and an arched doorway leading to the master bath.

Barely any effort on her part was needed to whirl him in front of her and push him to the bed. While he gave an indignant squawk, there was no denying the tent in his trademark black skinny jeans. An absent gesture of his hand made his scythe float away to rest against the wall. No doubt he was powerful enough without it, if something out-of-the-blue happened. His throat bobbed when Crypt strode closer and straddled his lap, resting her arms over his shoulders and letting her hands hang a bit.

“But, I’m also curious what you’re interested in.” Crypt pressed a quick kiss to his cheekbone.

He sputtered. No doubt if he had a human face, he’d be blushing. “Well, I mean… I thought yesterday was a pretty good hint…”

“I get that you’re a sub and I’m into that. Really into that. But I also know there’s probably more to it. Unless you wanna save that for later and go vanilla tonight.”

A sigh left him, long and low, before he rested his face against her cleavage. He muttered something.

“Hm?”

He raised his head, looking up at her. “I don’t know. I’ve… eh… never been in a relationship, before. For… obvious reasons.”

The look on her face, like a cat plotting to eat the canary, made his clothed member twitch beneath her. “Alright. Vanilla for tonight. And we learn as we go. Sound good?”

“Great!” Death agreed.

Crypt nipped his jaw. “Coat, shoes, and socks off. Then, move up the bed.”

His pale blue gaze watched as she stood from his lap. Part of him guessed she had got in just before him, maybe having a day on the town or off training. Enough time to remove what wasn’t her t-shirt and cargo shorts. Once the indicated garments were dropped beside the bed, he clumsily made his way up to the middle of the bed, though it was clear he at least tried to be cute. Crypt found herself chewing her lip at the prospect of swapping bodies and fucking that toned little butt. For now, however, she could wait. There were other things they could do.

Prowling up the bed after him, eyes on his, like a predator… It made him shift and widen his legs a bit, his teeth clenched and breaths whistling between them. She leaned to kiss his teeth, bracing on one hand while the other rubbed across his crotch. Touches to his length were fleeting, just skating over him before pressing the heel of her palm down against his balls. It made him gasp raggedly, followed by a groan as she pressed her tongue into his mouth.

It was like kissing any other person, if that person had no lips and an inhumanely long, serpentine tongue. She was glad he didn’t try to deep-throat her just yet. Instead, he kissed back with that shyness from last night, still wary of rejection. Uncertain. Crypt decided she’d need to change that, even if only just between them.

Her hand slid up, pushing under his Dragon’s Dogma t-shirt. Death let out a choked sound and she parted the kiss, letting him have a break while the pad of her middle finger circled his nipple. Something to keep in mind for later. She nibbled his neck, giving the sensitive nub a twist just to feel him arch and hear him whimper before drawing her hand away.

“Fuck, senpai…”

“That’s the idea, honey.” Crypt purred, and sucked a light bruise into his neck.

Death reached between them, getting her belt and shorts open. A strangled sound left him when he saw she wasn’t wearing underwear. He was too busy staring to pay much attention as she got his jeans open, shoved down his hips with his boxer-briefs. Crypt couldn’t help the hungry look that came over her as she slid down his body. She grazed her teeth across the plane between his flat but toned pecks, followed by kisses and nips down his abs. He jerked his gloves off his hands and gripped the covers, back bowing in anticipation of what she was about to do to him. Crypt found that anticipation delicious.

For now, she denied him. Death let out a disappointed sound as her mouth traveled to his hip. He cried out as she bit lightly, just enough to leave teeth impressions and a bruise behind. His member jerked, weeping precum against his stomach. Several more bites were peppered along his inner thighs while she dragged his pants and underwear down his legs. Crypt listened intently to his voice, registered every reaction, until she knew just how much pressure he liked, what was too much, and that dragging her tongue over the welts her teeth left made him gasp and shiver delightfully.

On her way up his unmarked thigh, toward his hip, he shivered, and let out an absolutely pathetic sound. Crypt bit her lower lip with a smirk as she watched him, his length twitching as translucent black pre dripped across his stomach. Death’s hands shook, one coming up to clutch at the pillow under his head, the other resting on her shoulder. She loved up his body, lying beside him. She wrapped a hand around his member, pumping slowly and feeling him twitch in her grip.

“You make the cutest noises.” Crypt murmured, nuzzling his temple.

“S-Senpai…!” Death arched against her.

She pulled her hand away before he could finish, listening to the flustered grunt that left him. “Here. Switch me places.”

He did as she asked him, the woman resting on her back and him moving to kneel between her legs. Death took the chance to remove his shirt, tossing it aside. Slender fingers pulled her clothes off, and after a moment, he removed his shades, tossing them onto the pile of clothes. Those baby blues searched her face, looking for some sense of approval, or direction.

“C’mon, honey.” Crypt purred, parting her legs further. “Believe me, if anything bothers me, I’ll let you know. In a nicer way than how I tell most people.”

He snorted, laughing under his breath in that strange, near-cackle way he did. She liked to remind him that he didn’t need to be shy. Especially not around her. Death leaned over her, lapping at her neck while one hand slid down her body. A pleased sigh fluttered from her chest, Crypt letting one arm rest against his while the other stretched out above her. His digits played through her slick, Death poorly disguising a buck of his hips as him shifting to a more comfortable position.

“You really get this excited just from…?” He trailed off, avoiding her gaze.

Crypt grinned at him. “What can I say? I’m a kinky bitch. And you’re a fun diversion.”

Kissing the valley between her breasts, he slid a finger into her. The heel of his palm applied a small but pleasant amount of pressure to her clit. She was slick enough that any friction felt nice. Just added spice in an already good appetizer. The pad of his finger brushed against her g-spot, his tongue sliding across the underside of her breast as he crooked his digit in a beckoning motion. Crypt felt her cheeks darken and she bit her lower lip.

When he leaned up to kiss her, she didn’t resist, humming softly at the feeling of a second thin finger pressing into her channel. While it was nice, it was clear he was inexperienced, and he pulled back with a flustered huff at her lack of sounds.

“You just need practice, Death.” She murmured, kissing his cheekbone as she reached between them and adjusted his hand. “Here. Like this. And you can go a little harder, if you like.”

Once certain he had the hang of it, she drew her hand away. A breath hissed through her teeth. He learned fast, thrusting his fingers harder and the angle grinding the heel of his palm against her in hard circles, almost a sawing motion but not quite. When Death improvised a bit with the angle, Crypt squeaked, flush darkening as pleasure pooled in her stomach. His thumb stroked her mons with just the right amount of pressure. Crypt let out a soft sound, her eyes falling closed and brows knitting. Again, she felt him rock against her hip.

“Fuck yeah… Like that.” Her voice was turning breathy and husky. “Just like that, love.”

A third finger pressed inside. With how slender his digits were, it didn’t feel like much more, and she was eager for the real prize. Crypt kissed him, their teeth clacking softly and his mouth lightly bruising her lips.

“Fuck…!” Crypt’s voice pitched slightly, her inner walls tightening round his digits.

“Gonna cum?” It was a genuine question, not teasing.

She gave a frantic little nod, panting. Death upped the pace and the force. Crypt cried out, distantly feeling his brow rest against hers as the tension in her belly snapped. It was a wonderful release, her nails digging in between his shoulders while he had to pull his crotch away from her hip, leaving a sticky pool of precum. When her walls stopped clenching around his fingers, he withdrew them – the perfect time. Crypt murmured praise under her breath, nuzzling his cheekbone and jaw.

“You good?” Death questioned, voice soft.

“Perfect.” She chuckled. “Wonderful.”

Without much thought, he raised his hand to his face, tongue snaking out to lick his fingers clean. Seeing that dark violet appendage in action delighted her on some odd, primal level she couldn’t place. Perhaps because of how he had used it the previous day.

“Maybe we can get to the main event, now.” Crypt chuckled, nipping the corner of his jaw.

Death sat up on his knees with a sweep on his hands down her sides to her thighs. He stared at her for a long moment. “You look awesome, senpai.”

A little smile crossed her face. Soft and sweet. It was a foreign look, compared to her usual smarmy or irritable expressions. As he was about to question whether or not she was ready, she hooked her legs on his hips, dragging him closer. It was all the prompting he needed, one hand on her hip and the other positioning himself. When he peered up for approval, she nodded.

There was a newfound hesitancy in his movements. Whether it was nervousness, excitement, anticipation, or savoring the moment, she wasn’t sure. All she was sure of was that her lover was the perfect size, pressing into her with care. Crypt let out a pleased sigh at the familiar, burn of a good stretch, the right size to make her ache for more. It was a tight fit, both length and width. When his hips finally met hers, there was a definite fullness, the head of his length kissing her core.

Death made a sound like he was being choked, his arms shaking as he braced over her, his fingers clutching the bedding.

“I want you to hold out for me, love.” Crypt purred to him, dragging a finger along his jaw. “I wanna see if you can last long enough to make me cum again.”

He stared at her as if uncertain how to respond. Like his mind was having trouble processing things enough as it was. She could imagine how nice she felt, wrapped around his most sensitive place. After a moment, he managed to bend his arms, lowering to his elbows and clutching the pillow. He buried his face into her neck, her breasts smushed between them. One of her hands cradled the back of his neck, the other between his shoulders.

“S-Sorry, senpai. I just… need a second.” His member twitched threateningly inside her.

“S fine. Take your time.” She kissed his temple. “We can switch positions, too, if you need.”

Death nodded, drew his hips back, and pressed forward with a hiss and a curse – ancient Greek, if she had to guess.

It took a hot minute to find a decent rhythm, with each thrust pressing his mons against her clit almost perfectly. It had her gasping and panting against him, Crypt sliding her hands to cup his face, their brows resting together. It was sickeningly romantic. But she loved it, every second, as she felt herself climb steadily to a second release.

As she neared her peak, Death was shaking. His rhythm faltered, going from mostly measured to quick, deep thrusts in a jolting manner. A little, strained left him each time, every move making him tense. He was close, and that idea stoked her own fire that much higher. Crypt flexed her thighs, pulling him into the thrusts harder and harder until he was barely moving on his own, squeaking softly when hips met backside until, finally, she held him there and ground against him.

Her brows knit and mouth fell open as she came, warmth and pleasure and feel-good thrumming through her entire pelvis. Death sobbed, his member twitching hard and pressing her g-spot as he, too, reached his end. Hot breaths beside her ear, spindly fingers gripping the pillows and the sheets so hard that his knuckles blanched to a slate hue. His entire being trembled like he’d come apart. Lukewarm slicked her insides, sticky and familiar despite being so utterly alien.

When Death rested his smaller weight against her, Crypt sighed contentedly, catching her breath while stroking his flanks and back.

After a moment, he pulled away, gasping softly. There was so much of his spend that once he had pulled out, it back-flowed from her in a transparent black tide. The sight made his cock give a final, valiant twitch as he sat on his knees, stroking her thighs.

“You good?” Crypt questioned, wanting to be sure he’d come down from that high alright.

Death nodded, and shivered when he noticed how cool the air around them was.

She sat up. “Wanna warm up the shower while I change the sheets?”

“Uh… Sure.”

“Relax. Believe me. No one wants to be laying on the wet spot.”

As she moved to stand, he caught her wrist. “Wait. Senpai.”

Catching his tone, she sat down beside him. “Hm?”

“I was just… wondering… Um… Is this, like… gonna be a regular thing? Us?”

Crypt arched a brow.

He got jittery, voice having that uneasy edge to it. “Cause, if you’re not into having a relationship, that’s cool! It’s just—”

She leaned closer, pressing a kiss to his teeth. He fell quiet, staring at her. “I think I’d like a relationship just fine.”

His shoulders and neck flushed a darker black hue than the rest of him. “O-Okay. So… How warm do you like your showers?”

\---------


End file.
